


Afternoon Feeding

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [372]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You listen to your Auntie Margot and remember that you just need to try your best and you'll be just fine, okay?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 September 2016  
> Word Count: 666  
> Prompt: soar  
> Summary: "You listen to your Auntie Margot and remember that you just need to try your best and you'll be just fine, okay?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write. The fact that I ended up at exactly 666 words _organically_ amuses me to no end. The fact that Ann Rutledge has been involved in the two stories for this fandom that were exactly 666 words amuses me even more.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You need to let your mommy sleep, young lady," Margot says.

Her attempt at a stern look is instantly softened when the baby coos and wiggles an arm free to wave at her. She glances over at the sleeping Ann before she scoops the little girl into her arms. They move out of the bedroom, Margot gently closing the door behind her. In the time it takes to reach the kitchen, the baby starts squirming and lets out a soft squawk of indignation.

"I know, little one."

Margot hums softly as she warms up a bottle of milk in the microwave, rocking back and forth to soothe the baby. When the milk is properly warmed, she offers the nipple, which is taken eagerly. This makes her smile and move to the rocking chair in the living room. She adjusts her grip on both baby and bottle to maximize comfort, then turns to the show she's been half-watching.

"Do you know how silly these shows are?" she asks, smiling when she gets a sleepy blink in return. "No, you probably don't. And I highly doubt your mommy is going to let you watch such drivel. Your mommy is a smart woman and I expect she has all sorts of plans for you to be your very best self. But you listen to your Auntie Margot and remember that you just need to try your best and you'll be just fine, okay?"

She laughs softly as the baby kicks out hard enough to dislodge her swaddling blanket. Shifting to rest the bottle against her chest, Margot works to fix the blanket with the expertise of having two children. She gently strokes the tiny forehead and silky pale hair. The baby snuggles closer to her, eyes slowly closing as her mouth slows on the bottle's nipple.

"That's it, precious girl. Finish your bottle and have a nice nap, just like your mommy. I'll take you back in with her once you've burped and fallen asleep."

It takes only a moment or two more before the those tiny lids stay closed, those pink lips stop moving, and milk starts to leak from one corner of the baby's mouth. Margot sets the bottle aside and wipes up the extra milk with the burp cloth before replacing it on her shoulder to carefully shift the baby up to burp her. She walks around the living room, chuckling when the six-week-old baby lets out a loud belch that could rival some men.

Before she can reply, the bedroom door flings open to bang against the wall, and Ann stumbles out with a wild-eyed expression. "Veronica?" she says sharply, but Margot can see the fear in her eyes. "Margot, where is my daughter?"

"Shh, it's okay, Ann. She's right here," Margot says, shifting to let Ann see the sleeping baby against her chest. "She got fussy and I thought you could use the sleep, so I brought her out to have a bottle. I was going to bring her back in a few minutes."

Ann stops as her eyes land on her daughter, shoulders slumping in relief. Tears slip down her cheeks, and she brusquely wipes them away before holding out her hands. Margot kisses the downy hair, then relinquishes the baby to her mother. Holding her close, Ann kisses her daughter's head and rocks her gently.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispers. "I thought I heard her crying, but I woke up and she wasn't there, and…" She kisses Veronica's forehead again.

"And you panicked," Margot finishes for her, smiling as Ann nods. "I didn't think you'd wake up so soon, but I knew you needed your rest. She had some milk, belched like a sailor, and will likely need a new diaper soonish."

"Thank you, Margot. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Margot leads her to the rocking chair, helping her settle without disturbing the sleeping baby, then sits on the couch near her. "Don't you even think about that, dear."


End file.
